paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
World Record Pups: Chapter 1: A Hot Day and the Book Sale
Chapter 1: A Hot Day and the Book Sale *This is a PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki story. I only own the ideas for the story. All PAW Patrol characters, places, ect. belongs to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.* It was a nice sunny day in Adventure Bay, and all of the pups were playing outside. Rocky and Skye were playing tug toy, Chase and Marshall were playing tag, and Zuma was was relaxing with Rubble. Suddenly, Ryder came out of The Lookout, carrying a book bag. "Hi pups, how are you all doing?" Ryder asked curiously. "We're just hanging out Ryder," Chase replied as he and Marshall stopped running. "Okay. Well, I'm heading down to City Hall for a book sale that's going on. Do any of you pups want to come?" Ryder suggested. "I'll come with you, Ryder!" Chase said, walking over to his human friend. "Would anybody else like to come too?" Ryder asked. The other pups replied with a "no thank you", and watched Ryder and Chase walk away. Minutes passed by, but it felt more like hours. Plus, it was really hot, which meant that the pups stopped playing to take a break. "Oh my goodness, it's so HOT! I feel like a roasted marshmallow!" Rocky complained. "Same here, Rocky. I'm too tired to fly!" Skye agreed. "Poor Chase and Ryder must be toasted in this heat!" Rubble commented. "Dude, please stop talking about food. I'm too hot to eat anything!" Zuma responded. "I agree. I may fight fires, but this heat is ridiculous!" Marshall added. Soon, all of the pups whined. "Why? Why did today have to be so HOT!?" Zuma complained. "Yeah, and I'm SO thirsty!" Rubble said. Suddenly, Marshall picked up. "Too hot? Thirsty? I can take care of that! Ruff! Ruff! Water canon, on!" Marshall commanded, as his water canon came out and spread out water. Rubble and Zuma's eyes widened. "Uh-oh!" Rubble said in realization. "Oh, dude!" Zuma added. Soon, the two pups were spread with water from head to paw. "MARSHALL!!!!" Zuma and Rubble shouted in protest. Marshall's eyes widened as he quickly realized his mistake. "Oops! Water canon, away! Ruff! Ruff!" Marshall commanded as the water canon went away. "I'm sorry Zuma! I'm sorry Rubble!" Marshall apologized. "It's okay, dude!" Zuma reassured the Dalmatian. Meanwhile, at City Hall, Ryder Anne Chase were looking around at all of the books that were available. There were classic books, romance books, adventure and fantasy books, just about any book was there! It might as well have been a library! Suddenly, Chase saw a book that caught his attention. "Hey Ryder! What book is this?!" Chase asked, letting Ryder look at it. "It looks like a World Record book! Good looking, Chase!" Ryder commented. "What are World Records, Ryder?" Chase asked, confused. He had never heard of 'World Records before. "World Records are accomplishments that people or animals have done that nobody else has ever been able to beat. Kind of like when Marshall won 'The Best Fire Pup in the Whole World' award," Ryder replied. Chase nodded understanding. "May we get it, Ryder?" the German Shepard asked. "Sure we can, Chase!" Ryder said before paying for the book. Once he bought the book, Ryder put it in his book bag. "Yes! Thank you, Ryder! I can't wait to tell the other pups about this!" Chase replied enthusiastically. Next Chapter: World Record Pups: Chapter 2: World Records